


Feasting

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Slice of Life, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Clark loves Thanksgiving. :)





	Feasting

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that everyone’s having a Happy Thanksgiving! Have a little after-dinner mint. :)
> 
> Original DW/LJ Dates Of Completion: October 12 + 16, 2017  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: November 23, 2017  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 100  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: I wanted to write an exact 100-word drabble, and Thanksgiving was the inspiration! :)

Feasting.

It was a word suggesting sumptuousness of the food on the table and good companionship, too. A feast was good for the soul as well as the body.

Clark smelled the roasting turkey, fresh vegetables, and newly-baked pumpkin and apple pies in the Kent kitchen. It was fruit of the bountiful harvest as the land always gave if cared for properly. Give the land your toil and love, and it would reward you every time.

And the company? Parents, old and new friends, a lover of city breeding and lonely heart until welcomed into the fold and Clark’s arms.


End file.
